


Gamemaster

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is very good at dejarik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamemaster

“Teach me how to play?”

Hux had only reacted by blinking slowly, allowing one eyebrow to slide upwards. Eventually he backed away, moving to sit down and activate his customized dejarik board. He watched as Kylo sat down across from him, waiting for him to remove his gloves before speaking.

“The point of dejarik is to focus on what your opponent will do and focusing on learning their next step before even they know it,” Hux began. He reached down and moved one of his pieces in a defensive pose. “Now…what will you do?”

Kylo looked down at the pieces and sent one of his for an offensive. He hissed in annoyance as the piece was slaughtered by two of Hux’s. “Hm!”

“Focusing on attack only leads to a quicker loss. You just need to be patient. Force them to come to you.”

For the next few hours the two played several games of dejarik, with Hux winning every game.


End file.
